Who am I?
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: Watching the skies he began to think, he wasn’t the same as everyone else and he knew there was more to him than people knew. A child’s curiosity over their heritage, so many questions that remain unanswered and so many differences in himself that could n


Sparkling stars glistened down on him, like angels eyes watching him as he thought to himself. It wasn't often that Son Goku was seen with such a look of deep thought and sorrow upon his face. The large island seemed to swell with darkness below him; the only sounds heard laughter and a babble of language from his friends and master indoors.

Life never really troubled the happy young warrior; somehow he had always been the one to see the light in any darkness. He wanted to join them in their conversation, to be able to understand and share his own stories. Each word they had said had confused him, each story they had told had got him thinking of his own past, as his friends around him shared stories of wonderful, toy filled childhoods and loving parents to pick them up sometimes even now.

But he never had that, most of his life he had spent alone. He had had toys and Grandpa had always picked him up but he wasn't here now. For years he had to live with the pain of loosing the only thing you had, alone with no one but nature to comfort him. He hadn't had real friends until he met Bulma and even his friends now failed to understand him fully, even his best friend Krillen.

Mostly he had never really cared for parents; he never understood their intentions for their children and the over-protection they could provide. Maybe deep down it was a hatred or envy that evoked these feelings. Maybe he envied the children that weren't alone and had a loving parent to cry to when they needed. Maybe he hated his parents for leaving him the way they did, he had them but they appeared to not care; they left him alone, to cry alone. Maybe the hatred towards the monster that took his grandfather was showing itself through a different view.

As a small child he never cared, Grandpa was all he needed to care about, as far as he was concerned this man was his family and nothing would make him want anything else. And he didn't, as much as he longed to know of his parents, he didn't want them in his life. If anyone was to re-enter his life he would only want Grandpa but it wasn't possible, he was never coming back.

With his legs held against his chest and his head resting upon his folded arms he watched the sky. He looked at the stars a lot, hoping that one day they would give him the answers he required. He knew that one day they might, something about the night time sky always evoked a feeling of fulfillment, curiosity and longing within him.

Maybe they were looking at the stars as well, maybe they thought about him sometimes just as he did now. Sighing he continued to dart his eyes from star-to-star. All his friends knew who they were but he didn't, was he a human born into a poor family who couldn't afford to keep him. Did they just not want him, born a reject?

Why did he have a tail when no one else did? How come he had the strength of someone twice his experience and age? Was he a freak, is that why they didn't want him. Master Roshi and Krillen often said he was weird because he didn't see women the way they did. Maybe when he was born they thought he was too weird for them to want to keep him. Or maybe Yamcha was right in his jokes: what if he was an alien. What planet was he from?

If he was an alien how come he was on Earth? Did he have some sort of purpose that he didn't know about, maybe he was sent here with some kind of mission? But who would send a baby, well he didn't know much about babies because he had never actually seen one himself but he knew about them. That they were small and needed looking after because they couldn't do things for them selves yet and that made them vulnerable and in need of care and protection. So what kind of parent leaves a baby unclothed in a forest full of predators, miles away from any sign of life.

If Grandpa Gohan hadn't found him and taken him in then he might have died. Did his parents really not want him that much?

Looking down abruptly he watched his shadow to the side of him as a light shone on him. The door of the house closed and he could hear Master Roshi's three banged walk as his stick and feet touched the ground.

He didn't turn to look at his master, afraid that he was in trouble for something. But when the man stopped and gently rested his hands on the boys shoulders, his thoughts left the sound of Krillen and launch still laughing in their home. As disturbing as his master could be sometimes the old man was wise and very caring for his pupils, even if he did beat them to a pulp sometimes.

The small boy was hunched over; in a posture one takes when sorrowful and as this boys master he had never seen the child this way. It seemed as though the weight of his own life could no be taken, here sat Son-Goku maybe one of the happiest and most caring students he had trained, now sad and coiled up tightly to hide away from the world.

"What's on your mind?" The master kept his voice low as he stood directly next to Goku, following the boy's sight line and watched the stars. Goku never really spoke about his problems, not even to his fellow trainer Krillen. He seemed to be the type who helped people with even the most trivial problems but never spoke of his own.

"Master, I can't talk with them. I don't know what they talk about. I don't know my family and what I am to do. I don't even know who I am" His voice was low and confused but he got the general gist. When the conversation had started inside earlier the child had remained quiet, his head hung low but listening intently before finally he left the room with what he knew to be a fake smile on his face. From that moment Roshi had watched the boy sitting outside, watching the sky.

"You are Son-Goku. You are not born with what you are or who you will become. Whatever your parents were or what they named and expected of you is nothing. What has made you is what you were raised with; it's your grandfather you want to thank and relate with. Not your parents, not until you're older."

"But he's not here anymore! I'm all alone now." The master caringly smiled down at the almost weeping pupil, surprised as to the hidden emotions the boy obviously never spoke of.

"I know Goku. But he watches you, guards you while you sleep. Your memories keep him here with you and one day you may see him again but for now continue to make him proud. He is always with you, you are never alone." Goku smiled up at his master, satisfied with the words given to him.

"Now run inside and get into bed. Krillen will follow"

Goku immediately stood and began to walk towards the house shouting Krillen to go to bed as well and racing him to the room like they usually did. The boy was something and although he didn't know it yet, he could see the destiny that boy held. He would save the world on many occasions. Son Goku would be the greatest hero he as a master would see. The child just didn't know it yet.

The End

Ok well I was bored lol while I was in the car traveling so I was going to write my stories but the files won't load just yet Swears at laptop, hitting it hard So I wrote a completely new one.

Please R&R. Thank-you

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


End file.
